


Don't Run In School Hallways

by Just_Here_For_The_Ships



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexual Charley Peebler, CHARLEY is a JEALOUS HOE, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Demisexual Kozume Kenma, Dork Kuroo Tetsurou, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is In Denial, Femboy Kenma, Fluff, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Gay Disasters, Healthy Relationships, I hate tagging but here we are, I promise it's a joke, Kinda, Kuroo's type is scary, Lev is baby, Mommy as a nickname instead of a kink, Multi, Nekoma has managers, Nekoma's managers are scary, Oh god so many bad science puns, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pan Aislinn Clark, Pan disaster Kuroo, Possessiveness, RIP Kuroo 2020, Random Updates, Remember that all aces are different so no hate on my OC baby, Rewriting this rn, TO EVERYONE WHO READ THIS OUTSIDE OF MY BEST FRIEND: I'M SO SORRY FOR THIS WEIRD ASS FIC, Taketora finally has managers to worship, That's a tag I'm proud, This is really only posted for my bff, This is really specific, This was born out of a really weird text conversation, Yaku and Charley are part of the Done-With-Kuroo's-Shit-Party of 2020, You know ASAPscience?, and kuroo, and they were ROOMMATES, everyone is LGBTQ+, everyone is happy, it isn't the denial you think, oh my god they were roommates, science puns, slowburn, you can see where this is going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Here_For_The_Ships/pseuds/Just_Here_For_The_Ships
Summary: Four people meet and fall in love.That's it, that's the story.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Female Character(s), Kozume Kenma/Original Female Character(s), Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	1. Aislinn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pentagram_mar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pentagram_mar/gifts).



> I don't know what to tell you expect except random shenanigans. Enjoy, I guess?

Aislinn sprinted through the halls of her school, shoving surprised passersby and random classmates out of the way. There was one goal, one place she had to be right now. This was a matter of otaku life or death. It was her titan to kill, her journey to become a hero, her Hunter Exam, her fight to nationa-

She slammed into someone, a very tall, very _solid and muscular_ someone. They didn’t even budge at her impact, just simply stood there in shock. Ash peeled her face from their (very nicely) sculpted chest, and pushed away, taking a step back to look up at their face.

_Shit._

It was Kuroo Tetsurou.

The infamous middle-blocker captain of Nekoma’s volleyball team. A notorious playboy, breaking hearts of boys and girls alike, and one of the most-

“I must be subzero, because I have _completely_ frozen you over.”

Aislinn blinked back into reality, wide eyes staring up at the third year who had just uttered the worst science pun she had ever heard.

“Good thing your unstoppable force met my immovable object, because if it had been anyone else, they would have been bowled over.:

Ash couldn’t help it. She snorted derisively, beginning to chuckle and then doubling over, shaking from mirth. She rode out the waves of laughter, then righted herself, wiping tears from her eyes.

Kuroo merely looked down at her in confusion, he probably never had anyone laugh so hard at his shitty puns.

“Those… were the _worst_ science puns…. _Ever_.” The laughter bubbled up again, and she had to stifle a giggle, snorting again.

The tall third year was taken aback, a look of hurt and annoyance flitting across his face before he morphed his expression back into one of determination and confidence. Hands in his pockets, he leaned in closer to Aislinn’s face, a smirk playing on his lips.

“They may have been the worst jokes, but you can’t deny that there’s… _chemistry_ between us, Chibi-chan~”

Aislinn blushed, but still pushed Kuroo’s face away from hers. She already had one flirty senpai to talk to, she didn’t need-

_Right! That’s why she was running in the first place!_

“Sorry! As much as your terrible puns interest me, I have to go!”

Aislinn ducked around the Captain and took off running in the direction of the third year classrooms. She had to get to classroom 3-5 before school officially started.

“Oi, Chibi-chan! Don’t just leave me!”

Aislinn looked behind her to see the middle blocker chasing after her. She sighed and kept going, turning corners and weaving her way through the school. Finally, she reached 3-5, barreling through the door. A quiet looking, two toned brunette sat next to the window, in one of the middle rows of the classroom, reading on her phone. She looked up at the commotion, and then smiled wide at Aislinn.

“Hey there Bunny.”

Aislinn smiled and made her way over to the older girl.

“Hey Alpha. I got ‘em.”

The brunette’s eyes lit up, and she stood, placing her hands on Ash’s shoulders with a manic grin.

“You did?”

“Yup! Middle row, opening night tickets to the Given movie.”

“YES!”

The two girls hugged each other in a little victory dance, shaking with excitement. The taller third year let out a little shriek of excitement, squeezing Aislinn and lifting her into the air, planting a huge kiss on her cheek. Aislinn gasped in surprise, a slight blush on her cheeks. Relief flooded her when her feet hit the ground. It was short lived however, as the two were soon enveloped in a tall shadow, one that had really, _really_ awful bedhead.

“Well well well, if it isn’t Chibi-chan and Sunshine.”

The deep, rumbling voice made Aislinn freeze, just barely turning in her friend's arms to peek up at the man.

“Kuroo-san, I told you not to call me that.”

“It isn’t my fault you’re so hot you could give me a sunburn.”

Aislinn stifled another snort. This guy really had the worst game. Even though he _was_ kind of (extremely) hot, it was a miracle he was known as a playboy in the first place.

Aislinn was still smushed into her Senpai’s chest, so she took a step away, the third year’s arm shift to wrap around her shoulders, tucking Ash into her side.

“Speaking of nicknames, why are you bothering underclassmen again? Don’t you have anything better to do? Or do you just have a thing for 5’7” students from Class 2-3?”

“I told you already, Kenma and I are childhood friends! Besides, he’s my teammate too, so he’s experienced much worse than a few science puns.”

Aislinn was confused. How were both of her senpais in the same class? Granted, she had just met Kuroo today, but it was a strange coincidence. Also, Kenma? Were they talking about the quiet boy who sat across from her? She tried to imagine the introverted boy as Kuroo’s friend, but that was laughable. The two had nearly completely opposite personalities.

Just as she was going to ask some questions, the bell rang, and students started towards their desks. _Shit_ , she thought, _I’m going to be so late_.

She turned to her senpais and gave a quick bow.

“Bye senpais! I’ll see you around!”

She sprinted out of the classroom, weaving through hallways once again and barreling to a stop in front of her classroom a couple minutes after the bell. She took a deep breath, composed herself, and then walked into class with as much dignity as possible.

Ash noticed a few glances her way, and luckily the teacher was facing the blackboard. She slipped through the rows, and safely made it to her desk. She sat down and let out a sigh of relief.

“Clark.”

_Fuck._

“Would you explain why you’re late?” There were a few giggles throughout the room.

Aislinn sighed. “Yes Sensei. I was visiting an upperclassman.”

The giggles got louder. Her teacher let out a sigh.

“Socializing is for lunch or after school hours. If you want to hang out with friends, you should do it after class. If you are late again without good reason, I _will_ give you detention.”

“Yes Sensei, I’m sorry. Thank you for the warning.”

Aislinn breathed a sigh of relief as she sat at her desk, pulling her bag from underneath it and unpacking her notebook and mechanical pencils.

As she started to take notes, she didn’t notice the quiet blond setter watching her from across the aisle.


	2. Charley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo is an idiot

Charley turned to Kuroo. She looked at him with a deadpan expression, obviously not amused. Why was he acting all familiar with her Bunny? Why  _ him  _ of all people?  __ At the beginning of the school year, she just  _ had _ to be sat in front of the biggest, and most frustrating dumbass in class. But he wasn’t stupid, not at all in fact. No, that was exactly the issue at hand. He was a near  _ genius. _

No matter how much he pestered Charley throughout class, he was  _ still  _ top of their class. How was that even possible? He literally spent hours every day just bothering her. He barely paid attention at all. Charley however, had the worst imaginable time trying to focus, with Kuroo throwing notes over her shoulder, creating highlighter lightsabers to trace patterns all over her back, and breathing stupid science pick-up lines in her direction.

Worst of all, the teacher never seemed to notice his antics. Not even when he folded all his worksheets into paper airplanes and hearts and then spent their entire English class tossing them onto her desk. By the time the period had ended, her bag was filled with the pieces of conjugation worksheets. And yet on the next test, Kuroo managed to get every single question right.

“Are you missing an electron? Because I’ve had my ion you for a while now.”

“I’m just going to ignore that. What were you doing with my B- I mean, Aislinn?” The brunette crossed her arms, frowning up at Kuroo

“Is that Chibi-chan’s name? She merely ran into me in the hallway, so I followed her back here because she was interesting. It just so happens that she was looking for you. Who would’ve known that my adorable kouhai and my favorite classmate were friends?”

“First of all,  _ you _ don’t get to call her Chibi-chan.” The venom in Charley’s voice caused the middle blocker to raise an eyebrow, but he seemed unperturbed otherwise. “Second, she’s my roommate.”

“Oh my god they were roommates.” Kuroo gasped sarcastically to himself, but Charley was unamused.

She stood there with her arms folded over her chest, glaring up at the volleyball Captain. He looked down at her, a smirk creeping onto his face, but just as he was about to reply, a voice called out to the two of them.

“Kuroo-kun, Peebler-kun, please be seated.”

The classroom erupted in snickers, and the two took their respective seats. Charley gritted her teeth, cussing Kuroo out under her breath. She pulled her math binder out of her bag and jotted down the day’s lesson plan. As she started taking notes, a tiny paper airplane flew over her shoulder and landed on her desk. Charley just sighed and stuffed it in the front pocket of her bag. It was filled with little papers and folded origami, all ‘gifts’ from Kuroo of course.

She couldn’t wait for the school day to end.

...

Charley sighed a huge breath of relief when the final school bell rang. She packed her school materials as fast as she could, tidied her part of the classroom, and then ran as fast as she could to classroom 2-3.

“Hey Sunshine! Wait up!”

_ Nonononono. Pleeeease don’t follow me.  _ Charley just ran faster, paying little attention to anyone in her way. She spotted 2-3 up ahead, and put on a burst of speed, happy to see her goal.

Just as she was about to throw herself through the door a short, pudding haired boy stepped through the door, right into her path.

_ Fuck. _

__

Charley automatically reached out to grab the person she ran into. Wrapping her arms around them to prevent them from falling to the ground.

“I’m so sorry! Are you ok? I- Oh Kenma-kun it’s you.“ The brunette smiled at the smaller boy, hands sliding to his shoulders.

“Hello Peebler-san.” The boy’s quiet voice was barely heard above the chatter of surrounding students.

“Kenma, you know I told you to call me Charley.”

“Sorry Peebler-san.”

Charley just grinned and gave the boy a quick hug.

“Kuroo was right behind me, keep an eye out. I’ll see you later!”

Kenma nodded and disappeared into the crowd. Charley admired how easily he could blend in. The first time they had met was her second year, when Kenma had first started out in Nekoma. She had found him mid-panic attack in a deserted club room. After her first few months living with Aislinn, she had easily learned to calm people down (finals week was never pretty for the two of them). After gently approaching the boy and calming him down, she found out that he shared the same class as Aislinn, thought the fellow classmate was pretty (Charley didn’t tell him that they were roommates, but she agreed on the inside), that he had really bad social anxiety, and that he was on the volleyball team, as a setter.

The two hit it off, and while they didn’t hang out, they often texted each other about Kuroo’s latest dumbassery. Charley had even gone to see a couple of their volleyball games, dragging Aislinn along once under the guise of scoping out competition for Seijoh (it was their hometown’s team). And while she did report back to Tooru and Hajime-kun, she was mostly there to show support to Kenma.

Charley chuckled as she watched Kuroo run right past her in his search for Kenma. The setter was always trying to skip practice, and Charley always loved to watch Kuroo get frustrated, so she never pressured the blond boy to attend his club. Watching the rooster-headed Captain disappear into the crowd, she turned into the classroom to find Ash.

Spotting the second year putting away the last of their classroom’s materials, she strode up to her date buddy (A/N: what do you call a fuck buddy but for romance?) and grabbed her hand, linking their fingers.

“Ready to go?”

The blue-eyed girl nodded and gave a dazzling smile.

With a twinkle in her eye, Charley pulled the two of them through the door and into the bustling hallway.


	3. Kenma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, but cute nonetheless. Enjoy!

The large crowd jostled and pushed Kenma through its busy current. The setter sighed exhaustedly and made his way to the exit, stepping out into the bright sun.

The warm summer air swept across his face, tangling and ruffling his blond shoulder-length hair. He closed his eyes contently, enjoying the feel of summer vacation that this weather held. It wasn’t far off, only two weeks, but the strain of balancing volleyball and school was starting to overwhelm him. Not to mention the fact that he rarely got even _five_ hours of sleep each night.

Kenma sighed again and made his way down the stairs towards their club room. After having met Shoyo, he started to attend practice more often. After all, more wins meant more possibilities for them to play against each other. He knew Kuroo would force him to practice anyway if he ditched, so it was easier to just head straight to practice rather than be chased around Tokyo.

Slipping quietly into the club room, knowing that Kuroo would follow soon after, he started to change. Slipping on his volleyball shorts, he paused only to dodge a shoe that Yaku chucked at Lev. The other members of the club were quickly filing in and getting ready for practice, and Kenma itched to leaving the overly crowded clubroom.

He slid out the door, making his way to the gym, when he realized that someone was following him. A large, warm hand grasped his wrist, fingers easily wrapping around his thin arm. He didn’t need to turn to know who it was, but he did anyway to give his assailant a cold glare.

Kuroo merely smirked down at him, pulling Kenma in closer than the younger boy would like. They were nearly chest-to-chest, Kenma close enough to breathe in Kuroo’s cologne. He wished he could say it was a bad smell, but unfortunately for the setter, the scent was nothing short of incredible. It was sharp but smooth, with hints of vanilla and a distinct undertone of heat, like when you inhale directly above a candle’s flame. The whole experience was comforting, and a feeling of home always swept over Kenma when he was in close contact with Kuroo.

Kuroo intertwined their fingers, sliding his hand from Kenma’s wrist to his palm, and pulled Kenma in closer by wrapping his arm around the smaller boys waist. Kenma rolled his eyes at the action. Kuroo was always flirty, and his close relationship with Kenma just resulted in more affection through contact. Kenma had always pretended it never affected him, but like always, he had a soft blush on his cheeks, and a wave of warmth swept through him.

“Let me go, Kuroo.”

The older boy just grinned down at him. It was a Cheshire grin, curling up at the corners of his lips, and ever so slightly crinkling the skin around his eyes, never failing to make its victim’s heart skip a beat or two. Kenma was no exception to this, and he felt himself blushing harder before forcefully pulling himself out of Kuroo’s grip.

He took a step before realizing that their hands were still linked. They stood there, fingers interlocked, staring at each other awkwardly. There was always this moment in their times together, where they wondered which of the two of them would break the rules of friendship first. Their chemistry was obvious, but a decade long friendship was too big to risk for either of them. So they stood there, enjoying the moment before it shattered.

“Oi Captain!”

Their other teammates were streaming out of the clubroom, dissolving the warm atmosphere shared between the two boys. Kuroo strode towards the group, slipping his fingers from Kenma’s grasp and leading the group into practice. The blond sighed and followed, thinking about his relationship with his best friend.

Kenma had felt a little more than friendship towards Kuroo for quite a while now. He wasn’t sure how to identify the feeling, as it had developed around the time they started middle school. Kuroo was the first one he had felt romantic intention towards. Time went on, and these friends-turned-crushes just kept occurring.

As he had entered high school, the blond had met Charley, who helped him through a panic attack. The older teen had come to see a couple of Nekoma’s games, and often texted the setter about Kuroo’s latest idiocy. When she hugged him, he felt a flutter in his chest he had only felt before with Kuroo.

And finally, there was the beautiful girl who sat next to him in class, Aislinn. They had barely exchanged a word in the year and a half they had spent together at school, but she never failed to give little signals to him through her actions. Whether it was including him in class activities, or pulling him in for a random group hug, she always seemed to draw him in. Her radiant smile always gave him butterflies, and he often found himself dreaming of being held by her.

These three people were the only ones he had ever felt attraction to, and he wasn’t sure what to do about it. Confessing would be extremely hard, because he didn’t know who exactly he wanted to confess too. The choice was simply impossible, so Kenma decided to do nothing at all.

Kenma was satisfied with that answer, so he joined the others for stretching and pretended that the sliver of abs revealed by Kuroo’s t-shirt didn’t bother him in the least.


	4. Kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dork Kuroo, the best canon Kuroo (i promise sex god Kuroo comes later)

Kuroo reflected on his day as he ran his team through drills. It was pretty abnormal, really. He met a cute kouhai, had an _entire_ conversation with Charley (she hadn’t spoken more than twenty words to him in the three years they were classmates, and most of those were “stop,” “shut up,” and “fuck off”).

Not to mention the fact that he was getting closer to breaking the “no homo” line and full on kissing Kenma.

The tall middle blocker shook his head briefly to rid his mind of such thoughts. No way was he about to drop himself into a daydream in the middle of practice. Let alone a practice he was s _upposed_ to be leading. He tossed his head to flick his atrocious bedhead out of his eyes (to no avail) and started to sort his team into two groups to play a practice match.

He put Kenma on the opposite team to watch the setter, fully intending to analyze his playing and condition, but got entirely caught up in watching the blond’s graceful form. One, two, five points passed when all of a sudden they were in the final set. Kuroo had barely registered anything other than the small but airy jumps of Kenma’s sets, the way his feet landed quietly and lightly on the gym floor, and the way his hair swept and floated around his face as he played.

Kuroo didn’t even register that his shoe laces were untied.

So of course, when he went to jump for a straight spike, he stepped on his laces and fell face first into the sweaty hardwood floor.

The game stopped abruptly, everyone staring at their mess of a captain on the floor. It was deadly silent, the room empty except for the deafening shattering noise of Kuroo’s dignity, pride, and ego.

He groaned and rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling of the gymnasium and wishing he had never been born, when a loud _click_ of a smartphone camera sounded throughout the otherwise silent room.

Everyone turned to the culprit, surprised at the insensitive reaction.

Standing there was none other than Kenma, shamelessly typing on his phone, no doubt sharing the picture to someone.

Yaku, of course, was the first one to laugh, a quiet but teasing snicker that rolled into a full on cackle. His other teammates all started to chuckle too, and soon the entire gym was full of raucous giggling. Even Kenma gave out a few breathy snickers.

Kuroo threw an arm over his eyes and laughed with them. It wasn’t like they hadn’t seen him do a few dorky things before. His insults had always been science related, his laugh sounded like a dying hyena on steroids, and he came to practice with the worst bedhead every day. The only drawback was the acute awareness of Nekoma’s team. They would definitely be able to tell that this wasn’t just a normal mishap, and that he had been distracted by something, or rather, someone.

He peeled himself from the floor and jumped to his feet. Brushing himself off, he checked the time, and called for them to clean up early. None of his team questioned him, but they definitely shot him a few amused smirks.

Once they had wrapped up the net and everything had been put away in an orderly fashion, Kuroo went to get changed in the club room. He was the last of his teammates to file into the cramped room, and also the last to wander out into the night.

As he bid his team farewell, he and Kenma started their usual walk home. However, this time Kenma told Kuroo to go on ahead without him, as his mom asked him to pick some groceries up on the way home. Kuroo left, albeit reluctantly, and was promptly pulled into a dark corner by a pair of cold hands.

“We know about your obsession with Kenma.”

The familiar voice came from somewhere around his shoulder blades. Short. Familiar. Cold hands.

“Yaku?” Kuroo looked out into the brightly lit street he had been pulled from.

“Yes you dumb fuck. Kai’s here too.”

“Yaku, do you really need to use that kind of language? Come on. Also Kuroo. He’s right. We know you have feelings for Kenma.” Kai’s soothing voice was calm and coaxing even as he helped hold Kuroo hostage.

“Fine yes. I like Kenma as more than friends. But I also like some other people, like, the same amount, and I don’t know what to do about it. I can’t confess because I also want to confess to them.” Kuroo spilled his internal feelings to his fellow third years, something that was a rare occurrence, only happening when he was in a true dilemma.

“Well, do they know each other? Maybe they would be interested in a poly relationship.” Yaku was a blunt person by nature, and this moment was no exception.

What a simple, yet complex answer. One that Kuroo wished would be so easy.

“Maybe? As if I could confess to multiple people at the same time. They’d probably ask me to choose one of them. So I’ll suffer until college, and then the only one left will be Kenma. Nice and easy.”

“You don’t sound happy about that.”

Freaking best friends. Always caring about you when you don’t need it (or really do, but just don’t want to admit it).

“Whatever, no one gets hurt this way. I’ll be able to maintain relationships without drama.”

“Well then, we’ll let you go, but on one condition.” Yaku’s voice was filled with an unnerving intent that made Kuroo shiver.

“Yes?”

“Confess to them by the end of summer, and we’ll buy you whatever food you want for a week. Don’t, and we’ll kidnap you every Friday night for the rest of the year and you’ll be forced to watch badly done sci-fi films for hours.”

_Shit_. Scientific inaccuracies were his Achilles heel. He _hated_ them with a _passion._

Kuroo was released, his friends retreating into the darkness, and he made his way home as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

When he got home, he changed quickly and fell into his (strangely lonely and very empty bed). Just as he was about to fall asleep, his phone chimed with a new message.

_Maybe: Charley Peebler._

Oh, _this_ would be fun.


	5. Aislinn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RIP me and my fingers

Aislinn was dying. She was going to pass away at the age of sixteen, having never graduated high school, or had a serious relationship, or gotten married. She was going to be immortalized forever as the second-year who had died of a stroke. Just as she started to see a shining light, a voice saved her by snapping her out of her brain-dead state.

“Aislinn? Aislinn… Aislinn!” Charley waved a hand in front of the second year’s face, looking concerned at the lack of response.

“Look, I know this is hard, but both of us are failing modern Japanese, and we need to pass it this year, so studying is a must.”

“I know, Charley, but do we really have to study for two hours after an additional hour and a half of math? It’s like, eleven already.” Aislinn flopped herself back onto their futons, rolling up in the blankets and groaning.

“Yes. Yes we do, because somebody fell asleep during math and needed an entire recap of this week.” The third year sounded tired and slightly bemused, and her fingers tangled in Aislinn’s hair as a gesture of comfort.

“How did you know about that? Are you a psychic or something? Who told you?” Aislinn was genuinely concerned. Was she being watched? Charley could give some serious Sangwoo vibes at times, and she did not want to end up in a basement.

“I have my sources. And I promise I’m not stalking you, you just have a wild imagination.” Ok, so she could definitely read minds.

“Ugh, fine. I just feel like we aren’t getting anywhere with this. Neither of us have any clue what’s going on in class, and I know you aren’t sleeping at school.”

Charley snickered in amused agreement. Her issues were definitely related to a certain captain that they knew. Still, they both needed to pass this class, and working on their own was definitely not working.

“Do you know anyone who could tutor us?” Aislinn knew there had to be someone in Charley’s class who was smart enough to help them. It was a college-bound class after all.

When she looked over to her roommate, she could almost see and hear the gears turning. Charley’s facial expression slowly became more and more strained, when suddenly, she gasped in revelation. Her face shone with excitement, and then immediately dropped into an expression of utter horror. The third year groaned loudly with frustration, and joined Aislinn on the futon, faceplanting into the pillows. Whoever could illicit such a reaction was surely interesting, as Charley was able to tolerate nearly everyone. Aislinn was looking forward to meeting this mystery annoyance.

“Who is so awful that even you don’t like them?” Aislinn giggled teasingly. Charley let out another long groan and rolled onto her back, massaging the bridge of her nose as though the thought of said individual gave her a migraine.

“It’s better to show you.”

She sat up, clambering to her feet and striding on long legs across the room. Grabbing her school bag, Aislinn watched as the taller teen unzipped the front pocket and tipped it upside down. Slips of paper, origami shapes of all types and sizes, and tons of tiny paper airplanes tumbled onto the floor. Tens of pieces spread out around their room, and one fluttered into Aislinn’s lap. She picked up the little airplane, unfolded it, and promptly burst into laughter.

We already have great chemistry, wanna try some biology too? ;) 

The terrible pickup line made Aislinn roll on the floor with laughter. Her eyes had tears at the corners, her lungs were empty and she was gasping for air, and she knew exactly who wrote all these notes.

“Kuroo-senpai?” She wheezed again. “You hate Kuroo? After all these notes, I can’t blame you, but he can’t be that annoying.”

“He’s the reason I’m failing modern Japanese in the first place. He won’t leave me alone, just pesters me all day and still gets fantastic grades.” Charley was attempting to sweep all the papers into a pile, with little success.

“But you still kept all of these, that’s gotta mean something, right?” Aislinn smirked at Charley, knowing already that her face would heat up if she kept this conversation going.

Charley remained silent, sorting through her makeshift pile with a furious look on her face. Aislinn snickered again and scooched over to help her.

“What exactly are we looking for?”

“His number.” The reply was cold and resigned, but when Aislinn snuck a look at Charley’s face, she saw a bright red blush on the older girl’s cheeks.

“Okie dokie, I hope we don’t fail with him tutoring us too.”

“We won’t. He’s the only one in 3-5 that’s smarter than me.”

“Wow. That’s a lot of confidence.”

“Silence, bottom.”

Aislinn scoffed in mock offense. She dramatically laid a hand on her chest and flopped onto her back.

“How dare thee insult a bottom of the finest sort! This offense will not be taken lightly, my lord.” Aislinn faked a British accent to create a more authentic vibe.

“My apologies, my lady, thou art a bottom, and I required silence.” Charley matched her ridiculous accent, grinning mischievously.

They stared at each other, before breaking into laughter once again and returning to the task at hand.

After a few minute of frantic searching, they finally found a few scribbled digits.

“Alrighty, seven… seven.. five… three! Got it!”

Charley sent the message from her phone, and the two girls high fived.

“Shall we rewatch some Ouran High School Host Club?”

“Of course.”

…

Just after they finished their third episode, Charley’s phone let out a chime. The two girls scrambled to read the message.

Charley let out a huge groan.

Hey Sunshine, I’ll tutor you on one condition. You and Chibi-chan gotta be Nekoma’s managers.

This was definitely going to be interesting.


	6. Charley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rip Kuroo, long live Nekoma's managers

This wasn’t happening. Charley was caught in a fever dream. She was dead and in hell. She was anywhere except this reality. She blinked hard, trying to convince herself that she wasn’t standing in front of the Nekoma gym, new tracksuit in hand. She certainly had not agreed to being one of Nekoma’s new managers.

The failed modern Japanese pop quiz and club application form burning through her bag into her back screamed otherwise.

Kuroo had “been so kind as to personally deliver the ladies’ uniforms” (his words were elegant, but he really just dumped them on Charley’s lap and told her to give on to Aislinn). He also told her to hand in an application form, even though it really wasn’t needed. She had just thanked him begrudgingly and proceeded to ignore him the rest of the day. 

The only redeeming factor would be that Kenma would be there.

“Senpai! I’m here! Alpha!”

And of course, she would be with her Bunny, thank god.

The bright smile on Aislinn’s face couldn’t be farther from Charley’s own sullen mood. The younger girl was often a pessimist, but no one was immune to Kuroo’s charms, and Charley could only assume she wasn’t too torn up about spending extra time with her hot upperclassman.

Charley’s eye twitched in jealousy, but she couldn’t deny that Aislinn wasn’t at fault. Kuroo had his own sort of frustrating, dorky, sexy charm.

Hold up, sexy?

No fucking way. Uh-uh. Nope. Charley was absolutely not going to think that the asshole was sexy. Especially not after he bribed her and her kouhai into becoming Nekoma’s managers. This was something she was going to isolate in her mind, bury deep, deeeep into her subconscious, and never think about again. That was a fantastic idea.

She shook herself out of her uncomfortable awakening and grinned a wide-toothed smile, eyes crinkling at the corners. She wasn’t alone in a room full of boys, thank goodness. 

“Hey Bunny. We still gotta get changed, so let’s use the bathrooms. Shall we?”

Aislinn nodded, a smile on her lips and rosy cheeks, her aquamarine eyes sparkling. They walked together to the bathroom, and changed quickly. All the while Charley prepared herself to deal with a dozen teen boys. 

You are calm, cool, and collected. You are a dignified third year, second in your class. You can present to an audience confidently. You can rollerblade. You have talent, and no one can tell you otherwise. Red is your color, and you’re a cat person, so this should be easy. Let’s go kick some ass.

Charley’s mental pep-talk played through her head with every step she and Aislinn took to the gymnasium. Above her, she could hear the clattering of boys filing out from the club room, chattering to and teasing each other noisily. She took a deep breath and calmly strode ahead through the sliding door of Nekoma’s gym.

The coach and his assistant turned to face them, greeting Charley and Aislinn with gentle smiles. They made their way over to meet the girls.

Charley and Aislinn bowed and introduced themselves, receiving Nekomata’s and Manabu’s names in return. Just as they were getting settled and learning what sort of jobs they would have as the managers, the team burst through the gym doors noisily, and started to set up haphazardly.

Kuroo broke apart from the group, lightly jogging over to the two girls. Charley attempted to smile at him to be polite, but it probably came out as more of a grimace. Aislinn scooched closer to Charley, likely feeling a bit intimidated by all the huge ass trees running all over the place.

Speaking of which, it seemed like the boys had finally noticed the female presence among them, and soon they were beginning to swarm, forming a crowd around the two new managers. Charley stepped farther in front of Aislinn, guarding her from the forest of six-foot boys staring at them.

“Well, looks like Chibi-chan and Sunshine are joining us, boys. Be courteous to the ladies and introduce yours-oOOF!”

A short, angry looking brunet elbowed Kuroo out of the way, stepping in front of the girls and bowing respectfully.

“Ignore him, he’s an idiot. I’m Yaku Morisuke, pleasure to meet you, though I believe we share a class.” He gave a kind smile, looking up at the girls (because of his unfortunate height, he stood around four inches shorter than both Charley and Aislinn).

Charley smirked. Thank god that there was someone other than Kenma who recognized Kuroo’s idiocy. Speaking of, where was the blond? He was half the reason Charley agreed to this in the first place. Charley couldn’t just leave to go look for him, as that would be awfully rude, so she introduced herself confidently.

“Hello everyone! I’m Peebler Charley, but you can just call me Charley-senpai, Charley-san, or Charley. Thank you for working with me!” She gave a little wave and a grin, then bowed deeply.

Aislinn followed her lead, introducing herself with gusto, albeit a bit more shy than Charley had been. The two girls were acquainted with the rest of the team, ending up accosted by a boy with a mohawk who cried and called them goddesses, gently showed around by another third year who seemed quiet and reliable, and nearly flattened by a clumsy yet enthusiastic first year who was too tall to function properly.

In the end, Charley had to fight to get through the crowd of boys, pulling Aislinn behind her. Mother instincts activated, she managed to get through the swarm to spot Kenma coming through the gym door. She gave an excited cry and rushed over to hug the boy.

“Kenma! I’m so glad to see you! I know it’s weird that I’m here, but I’ll explain it to you later. For now, please protect Aislinn from the team, she’s a bit shy too, but you both are classmates, so a familiar face will probably help.”

Kenma could barely stutter out a reply with Charley’s arms wrapped tightly around his neck and his face shoved into her collarbones, but he nodded and tried to step back, signaling her to let go and let him breathe.

The gym was completely silent, until Nekoma’s team burst into shout of confusion and questions.

“Kenma how do you always get the pretty ones?!”

“How do you too know each other?! You aren’t in the same class, let alone the same year!”

“Sunshine! Why didn’t you tell me that you and Kenma were so close?!”  
Once it quieted down, Charley simply smirked and revealed that she had helped Kenma out in his first year, though she didn’t say what she helped him out with for the sake of his privacy. She laughed and explained that they had been talking for the better part of the last two years, and even opened her phone to show the picture of Kuroo after his fall yesterday. Kuroo had groaned dramatically at that, acting like he was mortally wounded.

“I hadn’t told anyone because it wasn’t important for them to know who I was involved with in my social life. Also, Yaku I’m really glad there’s someone else who thinks Kuroo is ridiculous, because I think Kenma and I have complained all we can for the last year.”

Kuroo sank to the floor in mock grief, wailing about how he was abused by his classmates. Charley laughed at the irony. How’s that for a taste of your own medicine?

The rest of the team laughed, falling easily in to their old routine. They finished setting up the gym, and Aislinn and Charley started their manager duties, easily melding into the rhythm of Nekoma. Charley somehow bonded with the tall ass puppy of a middle blocker, Lev, and saved him multiple times from Yaku’s powerful roundhouse, and Aislinn grew closer with Kenma, the normally shy boy coming out of his shell to have an actual conversation with the fellow second-year. The team worked smoothly together, and it seemed like the new managers fit right in.

Yeah, this seemed like it was going to go pretty well after all.


	7. Kenma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma gets closer to Aislinn... RIP Kuroo once again

“And this is where we keep stuff for clean-up, refreshments, and practice games. You’ll mostly go in here to grab water bottles and stuff like that.”

Kenma‘s voice was quiet, barely louder than a murmur, but Aislinn still gave him a huge grin and nodded happily. The blond boy tried not to blush, but he felt his face heat up nevertheless. The girl had too much power over him. Unlike Charley and Kuroo, he felt a sort of kinship towards her. Maybe it was because they were in the same class, but something about Aislinn made him feel safe like nothing else. She felt like home.

“So how do you know Al- I mean, Charley?” Aislinn’s eyes sparkled like rain, her blue-gray irises momentarily capturing Kenma in a sort of spell, mesmerizing him. He opened his mouth to reply, but forgot the question, instead letting out an eloquent “huh?”

The girl giggled, her cheeks rosy and her shoulders shaking gently. She repeated the question, much to Kenma’s mortification, and looked at him expectantly to answer. The setter was stunned for a brief moment once again, before properly answering her, telling her the usual “she helped me out in first year” story, leaving out the pieces a little more close to home.

“Oh! I can totally see Charley doing that. She’s helped me out so many times for exams and the effects of exams. That’s actually why we’re here right now. We’re both failing modern Japanese, and Kuroo-senpai agreed to help us out, as long as we became the managers for the team.”

Kenma smirked slightly. Of course Kuroo would do that. He was the exact type to bribe someone in need. Kenma couldn’t say he was too disappointed that Aislinn and Charley would be their new managers, but he still kind of wanted to kick Kuroo in the ass (not that he had the energy to do so). But there was one big question on his mind, and he had to ask.

“How do you and Charley-senpai know each other? You seem very close.”

Aislinn looked at him in surprise, as if she hadn’t expected him to ask about the nature of her and Charley’s relationship. The expression quickly disappeared, however, and she launched into an explanation, wide eyes gleaming.

“Well she and I have known each other since middle school, and our families live in Miyagi prefecture. When Charley got accepted into Nekoma, she used to get up at four in the morning to make it to school on time. It was her dream to go to school in Tokyo, so her parents supported her as much as they could. I wanted to stay as close to her as possible, so I also applied and was accepted into Nekoma. Our parents decided that it would be easier for us to just live up here, so they chipped in to rent us an apartment and we moved up here at the beginning of my first year. We’ve been roommates ever since. It’s been really awesome so far!”

Kenma was internally screaming at the top of his lungs. He had confessed his feelings for Aislinn to Charley when they had first met, still open and raw from the panic attack. She hadn’t said anything worthy of notice, but she must’ve known who he was talking about. Charley wasn’t the type to spill a secret like that, but it was no wonder she had opted to deal with the rest of the team herself and let Kenma and Aislinn go off by themselves. They were being set up. Not that he minded, but he still had feelings for Kuroo and Charley as well as Aislinn. He didn’t want to have to choose, or have anyone choose for him. It wasn’t like he was going to confess, anyway. As if he had the courage for that. He could barely talk to most people in the first place. Oh right, he had to respond to Aislinn. He was probably quiet for an awkward amount of time. How embarrassing.

“That’s cool that you both attended the same school together. Kuroo and I are that way too. We’ve been friends since elementary school. I never really had any other friends that I was close with until I met Shoyo. You know, he also lives in Miyagi like your family. Do you know him, by any chance? Hinata Shoyo? He goes to Karasuno High School and plays volleyball there.”

“This wouldn’t happen to be the shorty redhead boyfriend of the infamous Tobio-chan?” Aislinn’s lips were pulled into an amused smirk, one eyebrow raised.

Kenma was slightly concerned about the reaction, but confirmed her guess anyway.

“Yeah he is, but I didn’t think they were dating yet. Just great friends. How do know Kageyama?”

Aislinn smiled as if remembering happy memories, but her eyes were clearly tired, letting on that there was more to the story.

“Charley and I went to Kitagawa-first. We were great friends with their volleyball team’s star players, Iwaizumi and Oikawa. I’m sure you know of them, they go to Aoba Johsai now. Charley was in their class, and the four of us always hung out together. When we moved here, Charley created a group chat for the four of us. We heard some... interesting complaints about Tobio, and after Seijoh had a practice match with Karasuno, we got even more rants about the shorty middle blocker. All from Oikawa of course.”

“Well, it seems you’ll get a chance to meet them, because in a week or so, when summer vacation starts, we’ll be holding a training camp, and Karasuno will be coming along.”

Aislinn smiled, eyes clear and sparkling blue this time. Kenma could watch her smile for hours, though he was sure his cheeks would burst from the blood rush. He probably resembled a tomato right now. She really was incredibly beautiful, from the soft sandy hair that settled around her shoulders to the hourglass shape of her figure to the dazzling smile that never failed to make his heart skip a beat.

An ear-piercing shriek shook Kenma out of his Aislinn-praising reverie, and pulling his attention to where Lev and Charley were running away from Yaku. Well, it was really only Lev running from Yaku, as Charley was balanced atop the first year’s shoulders. The two second year watched in shock as their senpai managed to talk down Yaku, seemingly bribing him, and then promptly strode over to Kuroo.

The captain looked up at Charley in confusion and slight fear, before she got right into his face and smirked.

“Who’s Chibi-chan now?”

The look on the middle blocker’s face was enough to make Kenma laugh for a week.


	8. Kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo's type is scary

Kuroo was in shock. His infamously introverted childhood friend of almost a decade was openly talking with someone he had rarely spoken to before and Yaku, Lev, and Kuroo’s crush of almost an entire year had ganged up against him. The coaches had long since left to allow the team to integrate with their new managers, and said managers seemed to have put his entire team under a spell. He was their _captain_ , for goodness sake. _He_ should have the most authority here outside of their coaches. Unfortunately, it seemed that the charm that had drawn him in to Aislinn and Charley had also captured the hearts of his team, and he was now stuck in limbo to watch the chaos. He just prayed that the gymnasium didn’t burn down. Closing his eyes, he allowed a wave of serenity to crash over him in preparation for a battle to restore order to the Nekoma High School Volleyball Club.

“Kuroo-san, what the hell are you doing? Aren’t you going to join in?”

The soothing yet obviously annoyed voice shattered the peaceful illusion Kuroo had created in his mind. He cracked an eye open. Charley was there, staring up at him in exasperation. She gestured behind her, where Nekoma’s team was dutifully stretching and warming up before practice. Kuroo looked back down at Charley, then up once again at the team standing there in a perfect replication of order and peace.

Kuroo blinked and resisted rubbing his eyes. He could’ve sworn that ten seconds ago the team had been running all over the place, with no hope for redemption. Now they were acting as if nothing out of routine had occurred.

Kuroo looked back down at Charley, mildly terrified now that he had seen the girl’s true power. She could drag a dead body into practice and no one would blink an eye. In fact, they were more likely to ask if they could help get rid of the evidence. His eyes flitted to Aislinn nervously. Was she just as terrifying?

The younger manager sat there, peacefully taking notes on the team’s performance and warmup routine. She seemed to be normal, and Kuroo felt relief, until she looked up at him and smiled. Kuroo knew in that moment that he was utterly fucked.

It was a completely normal smile, but it made his heart skip a beat or ten. It radiated brilliance and joy, and Kuroo knew in that moment that he would kill for the younger manager. That amount of influence from one smile? He was done for. His team was completely whipped, and he was too terrified to make a move that would set one of the monster managers against him. He had to watch his back now in school too, if he annoyed Charley too much or teased Chibi-chan, the whole team might hunt him down, and he would never be seen again…

“Kuroooo-san. Kuroo-san? Kuroo? I swear if you’re thinking something perverted right now I will end you.”

“Nonononono please don’t have the team kill me I beg of you! I swear I’ll do anything just don’t kill me.”

Charley looked at him with a questioning and slightly wary expression, as if she was worried for his mental health. Nevertheless, she grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the team, pushing him to join in and warm up.

“Okay? For now you can just warm up so you don’t get hurt while playing. We definitely don’t need a repeat of yesterday’s face plant, and I don’t want to hear your whining while I patch you up from some stupid injury.” Charley was obviously puzzled by his extreme fear, but eventually lost all sympathy towards him and just pushed him to join the team once again. She turned her back and walked away towards Aislinn, leaving Kuroo standing there, stunned and unable to do much more than watch her walk away.

…

Practice ended quickly, and the team cleaned up faster than ever before, with the smooth direction and aid of Charley and Aislinn leading the way. Kuroo was still mildly terrified of the girls, but he decided that he would be able to handle them if needed. He was still Kuroo Tetsurou; top of his class, captain of the volleyball team, and Nekoma’s favorite playboy. He still had Kenma, after all, and his feelings for the blond and the two managers wouldn’t get in his way.

Kuroo was quiet for most of the walk home with Kenma, still mentally hyping himself up to deal with the horrors of the managers that he had unleashed upon himself. At least Bokuto and Tanaka would fall to their knees at the sight of the two beauties. He couldn’t wait to introduce his other best friend to the managers, although he was still mildly concerned that the owl-brained ace would also fall under their spell, just like he had.

_Ugh._ That was another thing, He had absolutely _no_ idea how he was going to confess to Kenma, Aislinn, _and_ Charley. Especially by the end of August. He reaaaally didn’t want to get stuck watching terribly inaccurate sci-fi movies every Friday night for the rest of the school year. He was still stumped on ideas to confess. Well, he _could_ confess to Kenma right now, but there was on telling whether the two girls would return his feelings, or if Kenma would want the min the relationship at all.

But he only had so long until the end of his third year, when he would leave for college. So why not just fuck it, and do it now? His dumbass didn’t really care for self-control at the moment, anyway.

“Kenma.”

“Yeah?”

“I really like you.”

“Mmm.”

“Like. Like you a lot. Like I want to kiss you kind of like you. But I didn’t tell you until now because I also like other people a lot and I don’t want to hurt them or you. I don’t know why I’m saying this exactl-mmMpHhH.”

Kenma’s hand was twisted in the front of his shirt, pulling Kuroo down to his height, and his lips were soft and warm against the captain’s. Kuroo was shocked, unable to move a muscle for a moment, and then he swept Kenma into his arms to kiss him harder. Kenma’s show of emotion created a wave of emotion within Kuroo as well, and he felt like he never wanted to let go.

They broke apart, and Kenma was staring up at him, eyes shining with a rare grin on his face.

“I don’t really care if you like anyone else. If you like me enough to want to stay with me, that’s fine. Besides, I also kind of like some other people, so if you want to be with me, I hope you’ll accept that too.”

Kuroo held Kenma in his arms, slightly stunned that his random confession had scored him a boyfriend. He nodded in agreement, and slid his arms around Kenma’s waist so they could keep walking.

“So who do you like?”

The quietly murmured question barely reached Kuroo ears, and he squeezed Kenma a bit closer to his side upon hearing it. He didn’t really have an excuse to keep it quiet anyway, as communication in a relationship was key.

“The new managers. I’ve been interested in Charley since second year, and I barely met Aislinn last week, but she’s pulled me in somehow.”

Kenma was almost silent. Almost. Kuroo could feel the blond giggle more than hear it, but that soon changed as the setter doubled over in laughter.

“What is it? Why is that so funny? They’re both really pretty! And cute and smart! You can’t deny that!” Kuroo was blushing hard. Were they really not good choices? For Kenma to show so much emotion…

“It’s not that I think you have bad taste. I think you have fantastic taste, actually.”

“Wait.. so you mean... you..?”

“Yeah Kuroo. I like them too.”

“I… Well, that solves a lot of issues. I was worried that the three of you would make me choose.”

“Then why’d you confess to me in the first place?”

“Um… I lack self control?”

“I swear Kuroo, you are so lucky that you’re my boyfriend and that you happen to like the same two people I do, because right now I have a very, _very_ strong urge to yeet you into the sun.”

Kuroo was beginning to think that he had a type: Scary.


	9. Aislinn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aislinn has an anime night, flusters her senpai, and gets a girlfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhhhh it's 1:30 and I have no explanation. Sorry for the hiatus @pentagram_mar I'll be writing on a weekly basis with longer chapters hopefully! Enjoy...

“ChARLeY I SweaR tO everything HolY I will yEeT yOu INTO The SuN.”

Charley cackled and tumbled off the couch, taking a pillow with her to use as ammo. She crouched behind it, ready for Aislinn to come charging after her in her wrath. Aislinn, on the other hand, was well versed in strategy when it came to pillow fights, and easily saw through her senpai’s actions. As a counter, she decided to arm herself and wait until Charley got bored, and inevitably revealed herself. Then, she would strike a straight and true shot to the face and claim her victory.

And so she waited. Not at all bored, as their TV was still playing Hunter x Hunter, and she gladly watched Killua and Gon progress through the levels of Heaven’s Arena. A couple episodes passed, and she shifted in position, quickly becoming concerned about the lack of seventeen year old roommate ambushing her. Just as Gon and Killua were meeting Wing, she took a tentative glance over the side of the couch, carefully looking to avoid being ambushed herself.

Charley wasn’t there.

“Looking for someone?”

Aislinn screamed and fell forwards, nearly toppling over the couch. In a single fluid movement, Charley slid her arm around her waist to pull Aislinn back into her chest. Cradling the younger girl, she leaned forward until her breath was caressing the shell of Aislinn’s ear.

“Gotcha.”

Aislinn froze, unable to decide whether to put up a fight or stay put. Her indecision was obvious in the way she let out a strangled sort of protest. Before she made her choice, Charley quickly pinned her to the couch and settled on her hips. The older girl had a manic sort of grin, one side her lips quirking up in a lopsided smirk.

“Hmmmmm. I wonder what I should do with you?” Charley lifted a hand to her chin as if she were thinking hard. “Maybe I’ll just sit here until you get bored, or I’ll make you watch Devilman Crybaby again…. Or maybe…”

Charley leaned in close to Aislinn’s face, grin widening, if that was even possible.

“Maybe I’ll tickle you until you pass out from laughter.”

_Oh fuck,_ Aislinn thought, her pulse racing. _At least I had a nice life._

Just then, Wing’s face popped up on screen, explaining Nen to Gon and Killua. Charley noticed it out of the corner of her eye, and hesitated for a split second. _Oh thank god she can’t resist meganes._

“I know you’re thinking that I’ll let you off because my type is on screen. But remember, there are exceptions to the megane rule. And Wing is definitely not one of them. C’mere, let’s watch our boys grow up.”

Charley slid to the side of the couch, pulling Aislinn into her side and tucking her under her senpai’s arm. Aislinn snuggled in, but not without a grain of salt; she loudly criticized Charley’s taste in simpable characters. Charley simply chuckled quietly and ~~not so~~ gently reminded her that she thought Karasuno’s setter had daddy energy. Aislinn was pretty quiet after that, solely remarking on the plot and Charley’s strange obsession with Hisoka. Of course, this turned out in an argument not unlike earlier.

“Hey I have good taste! You agree that Daisuke and Sangwoo are hot so why not Hisoka or Wing? Hell, even Levi is thirty-five, and you don’t think that’s weird!”

Aislinn huffed and quickly retorted. “Fine, but somehow you don’t find Kuroo-senpai charming, so obviously you’re blind to some extent.”

Charley fell silent, peering at Aislinn with a strange expression. She looked amused, but there was also a strange steely glint shining in the eyes her smirk didn’t quite reach.

“You think the overgrown hyena is charming? He’s _so_ annoying. I think we have _very_ different tastes.” Charley snorted derisively before continuing. “I mean, you’ve known him for like- two weeks!”

Aislinn stared in shock. The world around her was silent. She could only look at the bizarre expression settled on Charley’s face. It had been unrecognizable, but now Aislinn knew _exactly_ what that face meant, and it floored her. To be fair to Charley, she only knew what the older girl was feeling because she had felt it on her own face many a time.

Charley was _jealous._

Charley was jealous of _Kuroo_ because she, _Aislinn_ , found him charming.

It took all of Aislinn’s will not to laugh. For Charley’s sake.

Not laughing, however, didn’t necessarily mean not teasing. And Aislinn didn’t get so many chances from her admittedly-dorky-yet-still-somehow-cool senpai.

With a grin creeping up her face, Aislinn poked Charley’s side, and with no amount of subtlety, blurted out her revelation.

“You’re _jealous_.”

Charley opened her mouth, scandalized and her cheeks flaming. She looked like an eighteenth-century woman who had just been asked to reveal her ankles.

“I. Am. _Not.”_

Aislinn giggled and felt her smirk widen into a mischievous grin.

“You. Are. Soooooo. Jealous. I never knew you could be so _possessive,_ Mommy.”

Charley looked constipated. She seemed to be stuck between running and fervently denying any feelings of jealousy, or spitting out some sort of deeply buried subconscious feeling. Aislinn watched her internal struggle with glee, soaking up flustered Charley. Finally, Charley seemed to come to a decision, a determined look replacing her previously befuddled one.

“Aislinn.”

“Hmm?”

“I think I’m in love with you.”

“Cool, I hate me.”

Aislinn smiled at Charley, and then immediately slapped a hand over her mouth.

“Oh fuck. Oh mother _fucker._ Oh dear Lord come crucify me. Shitshitshit. OH FUCK. You just confessed? You confessed and I- Oh my god oh my god I can’t’ believe- I’m so sorry holy shit FUckfuckfUCK.”

Aislinn was panicking. Her crush of three years and quite possibly her first love just confessed to her, and instead of gracefully accepting the confession, she had blurted out self-hate. Of course she would do this. Of _course._

“Bunny? Bunny~ You don’t have to hide your face. It’s fine if you don’t feel the same. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have sprung this on you so random-”

Aislinn cut her off by throwing her arms around the taller girls neck and inhaling deeply. She steadied herself with Charley’s scent, melting into the warm embrace that held her. Taking a deep breath, she leaned back, and with a bit of difficulty and a whole lot of determination, looked into Charley’s eyes.

“Charley Peebler. I have loved you since I was thirteen years old. You have also loved me and all my flaws, and been there to pick up my pieces when I needed it. But I want you to know that I fall in love easily, and I love many people at once. I don’t want you to be hurt by this, and I want us to still remain close friends even if we are in a relationship. I hope you can continue to love all of me.”

Aislinn felt tears gather at the corners of her eyes. She really, _really_ hoped Charley would be accepting. If she wasn’t, she’d not only lose her first love, but also her best friend.

“If it’s Kuroo and Kenma, I think our tastes might not be so different after all.”

“What?”

Aislinn looked up at Charley, who was smiling back down at her kindly. She leaned forward to touch her forehead to Aislinn’s, and brushing their noses in a butterfly kiss.

“I don’t mind that you fall in love easily. In fact, I think we might even love the same people. Nekoma’s captain and setter _are_ known for being an iconic duo, and I don’t think many people can resist them.”

Holy shit.

Letting out a shaky breath, Aislinn snuggled farther into Charley, unabashedly smushing her face in the older girl’s chest. Hey, if they were dating, she might as well take advantage of the tiddy pillow.

“So, how do we get them to date us?”

Looking up, Aislinn’s eyes met Charley’s, twinkling happily back down at her.

“I don’t know, but-“

“ooOOooOOOOooh GoOOOoooOOOOoOoOOOn~”

They both froze, looking back at the screen. It seemed they had missed _quite_ a few episodes in their conversation.

“CHARLEY. YOU SIMP FOR _THAT?!”_

“You can’t judge _me_ lil’ miss _‘break my ankles Sangwoo!’_ You’re just as guilty as I am!”

“C’mere so I can THROTTLE YOU.”

“I’d rather choke you, if you know what I mean.”

“cHaArLeEy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo the friend I wrote this for created a playlist for the fic to inspire me to write. It's on spotify!
> 
> Username: charleypeebler (no it is not her real name just the alias we're using)
> 
> Playlist: Kurokenlinnley
> 
> It low-key slaps so feel free to check it out if you want


	10. Charley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random things? I don't have an explanation really

“-and helium and lithium, beryllium; boron, carbon everywhere, nitrogen all through the air with oxygen so-“

“Charley. I swear if you don’t stop singing that song _this_ instant I will end you.”

Startled by the venomous tone, Charley jumped a little in her seat as she looked around the living room for its source. Across the way in the kitchen, Aislinn was pinning her with a severe glare, her hands buried in a bowl of unidentifiable dough. Charley smiled weakly, trying to win favor with the younger girl, but the second year merely glared harder. Charley shuffled her chemistry papers, looking for a good excuse for the obnoxious song. Her eyes landed on the worst paper of the year, with a grade of 67 out of 100. Snatching it up, she pointed to the worst section; the elements of the periodic table.

“See Bunny? It’s like the ABCs. You gotta learn ‘em to survive in life.” With a pleading look, she turned up the charm. With big puppy eyes, she looked at Aislinn, who stared back at her with a deadpan expression.

“Not today, bitch. I’m sorry, but SOME of us _don’t_ need chemistry to survive in this world. I know _you_ don’t either, you just wanna finally crush Kuroo in this year’s exams. So no, puppy eyes aren’t working. Listen to the song with headphones or something. Hell, _I_ know half the periodic table by now. Spare me.”

Charley slumped over the coffee table in front of her, moaning pitifully. She trudged through their apartment to rummage in the bedroom for her headphones. Upon retrieving them, she settled on the couch once again. However, her newly begun study session didn’t last long, as the smell of fried dough soon filled the open space. Charley inhaled deeply, feeling a wave of satisfaction from the comforting smell. Thoroughly distracted, she wandered her way into the kitchen where Aislinn was sliding a freshly made batch of churros into the oven. Charley snuck up behind her to steal a churro from the plate, but before she could close her fingers around a deliciously warm piece of cinnamon sprinkled pastry, the plate was snatched from under her nose.

“Wha-”

“These are for Kuroo and Kenma. They’ll be here in half an hour, so don’t eat any, because you’ll eat them all.” Aislinn fixated her with a terrifying stare once again, letting Charley know she would have hell to pay if she crossed this line.

“Wait. Kuroo.. and Kenma? Why are they…. They’re coming here? KurOO AND KENMA ARE COMING HERE? WHAT. Why dId I NOT kNoW thIS?”

“Charley… I told you an hour ago. You nodded and said to invite the rest of the team too…”

“I DID WHAT.”

Charley sat on floor in shock. FUCK. Lev, Yaku, Fukunaga, Inuoka, Kai, Taketora, Kenma and Kuroo. Those were the teammates available, and her apartment would be full of them. Lev, Taketora, and Kuroo made her the most nervous. Her house would be a MESS after this. _It already IS a mess_ , a small voice in her head helpfully provided. _SHIT. It IS a mess._ Turning on her heel, Charley took in the homework spread across the apartment’s surfaces, the empty mugs strewn around the house, and the random bits of clothing everywhere.

Frantically she scooped up anything that would fit in her arms, shoving it into the bedroom with some attempt at organization. She grabbed a broom to sweep the ever growing layer of dust away, and then scrambled to do the dishes Aislinn left after making the churros. Once she finished, she looked around at the somewhat improved space in satisfaction. Looking up at the clock, she noticed that she was still wearing… nothing but underwear and a bra?

There was a knock at the door.

_SHIT SHIT SHIT._

Charley sprinted to her and Aislinn’s shared bedroom to hastily don whatever outfit seemed reasonable. Unfortunately, the only remotely clean and stylish clothes were buried in piles of assorted shit everywhere. She heard Aislinn open the door and voices fill their apartment.

Panicked, she dove into the piles of clothes, wrenching free a Kakegurui uniform skirt and a blouse. Tossing them on and quickly brushing her hair into a semblance of a cute hairstyle, she strode into the living room, only to be hounded by a bunch of over excited volleyball players.

“Thank you for having us!”

“Your apartment is SO cool!”

“These churros are amazing!”

“Hey there Sunshine, looking good.”

“Hey Charley-senpai.”

“KUROO. LEV. GREET YOUR MANAGER and SENPAI PROPERLY.”

“Sorry Charley-san! Yaku nO PLeASE Don’T KicK mE!”

Charley laughed and welcomed them all to her home. Aislinn was on the couch with Fukunaga and Inuoka, trying to help them convince Taketora to try a churro. Kenma was watching fondly from… Kuroo’s lap? Charley felt a twinge of jealousy, but shook it off. They probably wouldn’t want to get into a four way relationship anyway. Yaku and Lev were in their own little world, Yaku had a soft look on his face, which was amusing to Charley. She knew he had a soft spot for the giant. Kai was watching the group from beside her. As she had settled into the role of manager, she and Kai had become close, like the guardian angels of the team.

“You should go for it.”

Charley jumped, startled for the second time in an hour. She looked up, away from where her gaze had drifted back to Kuroo and Kenma.

“Huh?”

“You should go for it.”

“What do you-” Kai slid away towards the churros before she could finish.

He couldn’t mean Kuroo and Kenma? Was he that perceptive to her and Aislinn’s feelings? And… did Kuroo and Kenma like them back? It couldn’t be…

_Ah well,_ she thought, _no point agonizing over this when I could enjoy the evening._

Charley plopped down behind Aislinn and pulled her into her lap. If Kuroo and Kenma both looked across the room jealously at them, she didn’t notice.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters are each around 1000 words, random updates.


End file.
